fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 29
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 29 It all seemed lost now. Without the Fyre, not even a tank could defeat Sup. Sates, Santuric and Deff was staring at the destroyed Orb and the Master was sitting in his throne, laughing. Sup was still lying on the ground, her right hand as black as char. The Master summoned a group of minions which seized the three of us and brought us before the Master. Sup got on her feet and leaned against the throne. The blue lines on her skin were still shining brightly. The minions forced us to our knees; I had no strength to fight against their icy grip. “It seems this is the end for you.” The Master said. “Prepare to leave this world.” I looked up on the Master. The roof behind him was shattered from the meteor and the stars above were clearly visible. I began to think of all the people out there who were enjoying Christmas, unaware of the drama unfolding here. I thought of all the children out there who had looked forward to this day the entire year. They didn’t know that all that was probably going to end now since the Yce had won. The Master commanded Sup to finish us off. She came and stood in front of me and raised her palm right in front of my face. I looked up at her. Her face was set with steeled determination, but there was something about her eyes. It was like… She was begging for help, like she had no control. “You can end this.” I whispered. For a second she hesitated, but then slowly shook her head. Instead she pressed my head down so I had to look into the ground. So this was the end? I closed my eyes, preparing for the final blow. Seconds seemed like hours. So, all this I had been trough, just for an end like this. Sure, we had destroyed their spires, but a hell lot of good that would do, now that the only Fyre users left would be newcomers, and three old geezers. All this work for nothing, NOTHING! Anger began to rise inside me, fighting against the cold in my soul. I could see a blue light on the ground, probably from Sup’s lines. Maybe she was hesitating and the Master was pressing her to do it. Just because of a stupid little red ball we would lose. No. NO! This couldn’t be right; the Fyre still existed, even if the Orb got destroyed. I could not accept it. The Fyre is going to prevail! Fyre! There was a spark first, and then a tiny flame, and then my entire body ignited in a flame unlike anything. Heat filled me. Passion and hope was ignited in me. The Fyre had returned to me. I pushed my arms out to both sides and two great waves of Fyre shot out which blew away all the minions. I looked at Sates and Santuric. They were looking at me with a mix of confusion and awe. Then I looked at Sup. Her eyes looked at me pleadingly. Then I saw it, the lines were moving across her face, shining brighter than ever before. They reached her eyes which turned completely blue in an instant. They expressed nothing more now; the Master had complete control over her now. We looked at each other, an invisible fight of will raged between us. With a corner of my mind I noticed that I had left the ground. We slowly rose through the ceiling, up in the night sky. I could sense the looks from everyone below, and… someone else too. I kept looking at Sup, the fight between us escalated till the point where it could no longer be contained and completely simultaneous, we both launched a ray of either pure Fyre or Yce towards one another. They collided between us and I was blown back. But I kept on summoning Fyre. Where Fyre and Yce met, red and blue, there was a bright light from which a great steam rose. We both slowly circled around, the top of the tower directly below the collision point. I could see the blue light from Sup about 100 meters from me, and I guessed my own light was clearly visible also. I was practically fully aflame now. I kept my eyes locked on Sup. This was just as much a battle of energies as it was a battle of will. No matter what, I would not give up. This was for the fate of the world, for the fate of the universal balance. If I lost, the Yce would take over, and there’d be no one to fight them. I pushed and a ball of Fyre rolled down the beam and connected with the center which pushed the ray of Yce back. Then Sup pushed and it was me who had to stand against it. We continued with this for quite some time. Actually, it could have been only a few seconds, and it could have been several hours. I lost complete track of time. We could have continued this forever it seemed, we were both supported by unlimited cosmic forces. This was Fyre versus Yce, Light versus Dark, Good versus Evil. It was going to be decided now. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting